BALROG-VII
BALROG-VII or Balrog-7 is a modified version of M60E4 in Counter-Strike Online and part of the Balrog series. It can be obtained with cash through the shop during the sale event only. Overview The Balrog-7 is a belt-fed machine gun that fires 120 rounds of 7.62 AHE bullets that were developed at Aegis Institute. It is equipped with the Balrog Charging System which enables the Balrog-7 to fire explosive rounds every 10 consecutive shots. Advantages *High damage to both human and zombie *Large magazine size *High rate of fire *Moderate recoil *Able to shoot out explosive ammunition upon 10 continuous shots *Can zoom via scope Disadvantages *Heavy weight *Not accurate in long range *Expensive purchase and ammunition costs *Limited edition Tactics using Balrog-7 Normal matches :Original: Not recommended as it can burn out all of your money. :Deathmatch: Recommended for rushing/tanking/defending purposes. *Balrog-7 is accurate, aim for the head to deal maximum damage. *Balrog-7's damage is the same as AK-47 and Skull-7. Just aim straight for the head and shoot. *Balrog Charging System's damage is low due to game balance. So, keep your recoil low is a good advice but if in dire situations, use it as your own risk. Scenarios *Recommended, the Balrog Charging System works like small HE grenades. It can kill packs of soft zombies bots in just one explosive. This can save $1000 from buying a pin of HE grenades. *The user is advised to shoot down to the ground when trapped by a large group of zombies. *Use explosive shots to backup/release your teammate from being crowded by zombies too. *Balrog-7's explosives does not hurt the user. Recommended for breaking walls alone or covering other teammates to break walls. *Be careful when dealing with Deimos , Ganymede or Juggernaut due to Balrog-7's weight. *Balrog-7 costs $9000, so use your money wisely. *Recommended in Human Scenario too due it can kill Titans and large group of Vanguard Troops easily but not recommended for fighting bosses in Human Scenario. Zombie Mods *A 120 rounds of BALROG-VII can do 3720 ~ 7440 damages to zombies. *Balrog-7 can deal tremendous damage to a zombie with its ammo. Aim for newly infected zombies for quick annihilation. *Use in ducts or hard-to-reach areas for maximum performance. *Combine with Deadly Shot for maximum damage output. *Try to avoid direct contact with Light zombie or Sting Finger in open areas, as they are fast and hard to be hit. *Normal or Heavy-type zombies are good targets for Balrog-7. Events This weapon was released alongside with Angra Nest on: *South Korea: 12 July 2012. *Singapore/Malaysia: 5 June 2013. *Indonesia: 19 June 2013. Comparison to Skull-7 Positive *Can shoot an explosive shot after 10 continuous shots Neutral *Same damage (31) *Same accuracy (16%) *Same rate of fire (90%) *Same price ($9000) *Same spare magazine size (240) *Usable scope *Same ammo cost ($200 for 30 rounds) Disadvantages *Heavier (+2% speed reduction) *Lower penetration (-2) *Higher recoil (+1%) Gallery File:Balrog7_viewmodel.png|View model 469349_370863396316735_2094227499_o.jpg|Model Balrog7.gif|Fire and reload animations Balrog7.jpg|In-game screenshot Balrogcritical.png|After-effect of the explosion Michaelabalrog7.jpg|Michaela wielding Balrog-VII File:Balrog7codeaset30p.png|Balrog-VII + 30 Code A Decoder and Code Box File:Balrog7decoderboxset30p.png|Balrog-VII + 30 Code Decoder and Code Box Bal7poster.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Balrog7_sas.jpg|A SAS operative wielding the BALROG-VII File:Balrog7_hud.png|HUD icon m2_1.jpg|China poster 20130320ff_8.jpg|Ditto Firing sound Explosive ammunition fired sound Reload Ditto Ditto Ditto Ditto Are you going to buy this gun? YES, of course! No, I already have the SKULL-7 No, I just do not want to buy. Trivia *Balrog is a fictional creature in Greek mythology. *Balrog-7 is the fourth machine gun with scope. The first one is Skull-7 followed by MG36 and FN Mk 48. *Before firing the explosive bullets, the muzzle will flash red. *The custom red muzzle flash is the same as Ethereal. The only difference is the color. *There is a Balrog head crafting on the weapon scope. *The scope model of Balrog-7 is similar to Skull-7. External links *Balrog at wikipedia Category:Weapons Category:7.62 AHE user Category:American weapons Category:Machine gun Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Heavy weapon Category:Balrog series Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Scoped weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions